String knit gloves are fabricated as a tubular body and are seamless. They are convenient to use because they are flexible allowing users freedom of movement and maximizing dexterity. Because they are a knit, air can pass through and this improves comfort as otherwise the hands may get too hot. For additional protection against cuts, it is desirable to apply a leather or simulated leather exterior to the palm surface of the glove and to the thumb and bottom of the fingers.
Assembly of a leather piece to a tubular string knit glove is quite difficult and requires the use of a special post stitch sewing machine to follow the contour of the leather piece from inside the string knit glove without attaching the back of the glove to the palm of the glove. Because this is a labor intensive task, the resulting product is quite costly and as a result it is not commercially desirable unless valuable quality materials are used to construct the glove such as a string knit made from KEVLAR fibers.
An object of this invention is to provide a glove having a string knit body and a leather piece attached to the string knit body which is less expensive to fabricate so that the glove can be made more readily available.